Mending Their Bond
by Rifqy 5301
Summary: [Sequel to The Frightening Dream] This is a long fanfiction about Sherman, Penny and their friends from Sherman and Penny's sleepover until their all first date. What will their adventure be? Read the story to know.
1. Chapter 1

**Mending Their Bond**

 **A.N: Hello everyone, I'm back again with a new story. This is a sequel of "The Frightening Dream". First of all, if you found some gramatical errors in my previous story, I'm so sorry for that, I'll try to fix my handwriting. Now, let's go to the story, this is how Sherman and Penny mending their bond from their first sleepover until their first date. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Dinner

Sherman woke up early in the morning, although it's not the usual time it's not his usual time to wake up on holiday, he's been excited about the sleepover. He then takes a shower and dressed up to his casual white shirt and black shorts. He then went to the dining room to have his breakfast.

Sherman: "Hello, Mr. Peabody. What's for breakfast?"

Mr. Peabody: "Hmm... I thought, how about waffles?"

Sherman: "That sounds good."

Mr. Peabody: "Okay, I'll prepare it. Sit down on the chair!"

Sherman: "Yes sir, Mr. Peabody."

Then, Mr. Peabody cooked some waffles for himself and Sherman for their breakfast. After breakfast, Sherman runs to his room to get his phone, but within seconds, his phone rang and it is Penny.

Sherman: "Oh, it's Penny. (picking up phone) Hello, Penny."

Penny:"Oh, hello Sherman. So, about the sleepover..."

Sherman: "Yeah, well how about you come here at 5 p.m.?"

Penny: "Umm... maybe it'll be at 7 p.m. I have told my parents and they will come too."

Sherman: "Why?"

Penny: "Don't you remember the last dinner, when we almost destroyed the world?"

Sherman: "Yeah."

Penny: "Well, let's redo that dinner so that it'll be a perfect dinner."

Sherman: "Okay, I'll tell Mr. Peabody about that. Bye, Penny."

Penny: "Bye, Sherman."

The both then hung up. Sherman then ran to tell Mr. Peabody to redo the dinner.

Sherman: "Mr. Peabody!"

Mr. Peabody, who read the newspaper, glances to Sherman.

Mr. Peabody: "Oh, yes Sherman?"

Sherman: "Well, Penny told us that her parents will come to redo the last dinner."

Mr. Peabody: "Hmm... I could settle that. I'll come earlier from the time travel to cooked dinner."

At 9 a.m., Mr. Peabody go to take all the things that brought to the past after the incident. Mr. Peabody actually didn't like to left Sherman at home alone, but he consider that brought Sherman with him will get a bigger risk. Luckily he had a "Home Alone Safety and Security System" in case for this situation when he left Sherman alone at home.

It's already 3 p.m. and Mr. Peabody finally come brought boxes of pizza from the Ancient Troy, and taser from the French Revolution and some other stuffs. Mr. Peabody and Sherman finally eat the pizzas as Sherman hasn't had lunch yet. Two hours after, Mr. Peabody started to buy ingredients to make the dinner for himself, Sherman and the Petersons. He cooked the Italian style dinner like spaghetti with meatballs, ravioli and tiramisu for dessert.

It's already 7 p.m. and the elevator ding, which means the Petersons finally arrived. The two greet them warmly.

Mr. Peabody: "Ah, the Petersons, welcome again to our home."

Paul: "Well, it's nice to see you again, Peabody."

Mr. Peabody: "Me too, Paul. Penny, why don't you go with Sherman for a while I talk with your parents."

Sherman and Penny: "Okay!"

The two go to Sherman's room, but when Penny saw the wall of pictures of Sherman and Mr. Peabody, they both stopped. Penny saw all the pictures that Sherman and Mr. Peabody's pictures that hung on the wall that Sherman would love to call "Wall Of Memories". There are a lot of pictures, but one that attract Penny was the newspaper about when Mr. Peabody first time adopt Sherman. Penny looked at the newspaper carefully and she found a surprising thing.

Penny: "Did you know that your father found you in a cardboard box?"

Sherman: "What?"

Sherman got closer to Penny and see the newspaper.

Sherman: "Is it true?"

Penny: "Well... it says here that your Mr. Peabody said 'This boy, that I presumed named Sherman, I found in a cardboard box in the middle of the storm. He reminds me about myself when I was a puppy, no home nor parents, so I decided to adopt him.'. Well, the newspaper couldn't lie, right?"

Sherman: "Then, why would my dad never told me?"

Penny: "Maybe it's too tough for you to know it."

Sherman: "Well then... let's go to my room."

Penny: "Okay."

They both went to his room, but there's nothing to do. Then, they decided to see what their parents were doing. After they reached the living room, Mr. Peabody was playing piano and both Penny's parents listening to his playing.

Patty: "Oh, you two, come here, sit down. Mr. Peabody will prepare the dinner after he played the Fur Elise."

Sherman and Penny: "Okay."

They started to think about how it will be Mr. Peabody's Fur Elise playing skill and try to compare it with Carl's as they've already heard him played it yesterday.

Mr. Peabody finally played Fur Elise. Both Sherman and Penny were listening carefully.

Penny: "Well... your dad is pretty good at this."

Sherman: "Yeah, just like Carl."

After playing piano, everyone gave tons of applauses. Then, they all went into the dining room. Sherman and Penny were excited as they have nothing to do except having boredom ruling them. At the dining table, Sherman pulled a chair for Penny as a gentleman. They all sit and eat the delicious meal compared with a little major talk.

To be continued

 **A.N: Well finally I got time to write this story. As you can see I try to retell again "The Frightening Dream" chapter 6: First Love, First Kiss (Part 3). If there's something that I add which didn't exist in that chapter, I should remain you that I tried to tell a little more about it. The rest of the chapter will be in chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mending Their Bond**

 **A.N: Okay, hello again everyone, sorry about the long post, I've been trying to update as soon as possible, but I got busy with my school activity + the internet problems. Finally I manage to write this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: First Love, First Kiss

After the amazing Italian dinner, Penny's parents went home and Penny and Sherman went to change into their PJ and ready to go to bed. Penny then accidently steps on something, which is the pocket knife that Sherman used to "almost" kill himself. She then picked it and decided to give it to Mr. Peabody. She then entered Mr. Peabody's room to hand him the pocket knife.

Penny: "Uh… Mr. Peabody?"

Mr. Peabody: "Yes, Ms. Petersons."

Penny then hand him the pocket knife.

Mr. Peabody: "Oh, my pocket knife. Thank you Penny, where did you find it?"

Penny: "I found it in Sherman's room. A day after the dinner which we travelled with the WABAC, Sherman almost used this to kill him. I felt bad to tell you, but I think it's the best for you to know."

Mr. Peabody: "Well, thank you to find my pocket knife and to tell about it."

Penny: "Anyway, how come it was in Sherman's room?"

Mr. Peabody: "Well... it was a year ago. I went to the shop to buy ingredients to make dinner. I left Sherman alone in the penthouse. I thought it'll be safe, but it was wrong. Then, two thieves come to our house and the thieves tied Sherman in his room and took a laptop from my room, and then they left. After I go back, I saw Sherman in his room tied up. I cut the rope with the pocket knife and after that, he told me the story and then, I forgot to take the pocket knife and maybe I left it there for entire year."

Penny: "Oh... I'll go to bed now, good night Mr. Peabody."

Mr. Peabody: "Good night, Penny."

After that, Penny went back to Sherman's room. Sherman was waiting for her and they played some games and talk a little, then they were ready to sleep.

It's already 11 p.m. and all of them fast asleep, but Penny didn't sleep peacefully because she had a nightmare.

In Penny's Nightmare

Penny and Sherman are on the street, walked back to the penthouse. Then, suddenly a man approached them and then grabbed Penny. She yelled and asked for help to Sherman.

Penny: "Sherman, help!"

Sherman: "Don't worry Penny, I'll save you."

But before Sherman could do anything, the man shoots him in the chest, and then he died within seconds. Penny ran to him, try to make sure if he's still alive.

Penny: "Sherman! Sherman! NOOO!"

Back Into Real World

Penny woke up in a gasp. She then walked to Sherman who already awake, because of her scream.

Penny: "Sherman!"

She then straightly hugs him. Sherman hugged her back.

Sherman: "Penny? What's wrong?"

Penny: "Well... I had a nightmare. I thought you're dead."

Sherman: "Don't worry Penny, I'm here, I'm not die."

Penny: "Uhh... Sherman, may I sleep with you tonight?"

Sherman: "Okay."

Penny: "Oh, thanks Sherman!"

She then kissed Sherman on the lips. He was surprised at first, but he kissed her back. Then, they broke apart and fell asleep without any nightmares.

To be continued

 **A.N: So this is the last chapter that I wrote to retell "The Frightening Dream" chapter 6. Have you enjoyed it so far? I'm going to continue later, bye.** **I try to update at least a chapter a week. Sorry if this chapter is a little short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mending Their Bond**

 **A.N: Sorry, it took a little longer than usual, but I've managed to take on the story every Monday, Thursday and Sunday (but it doesn't mean I'm going to update the story in Monday, Thursday and Sunday). Okay I don't want to waste your time, so let's go to the story.**

Chapter 3: Feeling Of Everything

The rest of their night filled with silence and sweet dreams. Both of them have realized that they've found their own true love just like their friends, Mason and Abby, and Carl and Jill. Also, who knows if the other couple also having their first sleepover. In the morning, Sherman woke up and found himself cuddle Penny and he didn't even remember on how he ended up like that. He screamed and made Penny wake up.

Sherman: "AHHH...!"

Penny: "What's going on?"

Sherman: "How did we ended up cuddling each other."

Penny: "I don't know and I don't care. You're so soft and cuddly, like a pillow."

Penny then pulled Sherman to cuddle him again. Sherman try to get Penny up from the bed.

Sherman: "Okay Penny, it's time to get up."

Penny: "But I'm so tired right now."

Sherman: "Maybe some breakfast will help."

Penny: "Okay, then."

Penny then get up and held Sherman to get out to have some breakfast which Mr. Peabody made for them. Penny looked at Sherman and he suddenly remembered about their first kiss which made him blush a little. They saw that there's a note on the fridge door.

 _-Note-_

 _Sherman, Penny, sorry I didn't showed up this morning. I have to intend an important meeting early in this morning. I've made you some sandwich which I left in the table. After you have your breakfast and took a bath, you two could have a walk. Have fun today._

 _-Mr. Peabody-_

Sherman: "Oh, no..."

Penny: "What's going on?"

Sherman: "Uh... nothing."

Penny: "What is it? What was written on that paper?"

Sherman: "See yourself."

Sherman handed the paper to Penny and she read it. She doesn't see anything in clue of Sherman's fear. She then handed the card to him.

Penny: "I didn't see anything in which made you scared."

Sherman: "Don't you get it? Mr. Peabody left us alone."

Penny: "But only to attend a meeting. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Sherman: "It's not that thing."

Penny: "Then, what is it?"

Sherman: "Uh... it is..."

But, before Sherman could answer it, Penny already knew the answer.

Penny: "Oh... I get it."

Sherman: "What?"

Penny: "That thing that you wanted to say."

Sherman: "Wait... how did you know?"

Penny: "Well... Mr. Peabody already told me that thing last night."

Sherman then runs to the elevator while holding his tears. Penny then followed him. She knew that the incident really stabbed his heart like a sword, but still she don't want him to suffer that moment for a long time. Sherman finally reached the roof only for crying alone where no one could have a hand on his problem. But, why did he do this? To avoid Penny from his problem? He just don't know why he do that. Penny then reached the roof in a short moment of seconds. Sherman tried to get rid of her, but she hesitated to talk to him.

Sherman: "NO! Go, Penny. It's better for you."

Penny: "No, Sherman. I went here only to talk to you! Now, just let me stay."

Sherman: "*sob, sob* Okay."

Sherman then let Penny sat by her side. Penny still didn't understand why Sherman avoid her.

Penny: "Sherman, why did you do that?"

Sherman: "Do... what?"

Penny: "Avoiding me. I mean... yeah sure it really hurts, but still I wanted to help."

Sherman: "I just... I don't know. *sob*"

Penny: "Do you know? When I was around 5, I was in the park running all around and suddenly someone take me by the hand and said he would take me to a beautiful place. I refused and let go off my hand. Then, he grabbed my wrist tightly and dragged me. I screamed and my dad came and take me back. Then, that villain got caught by the police. Although that was a long time ago, I'm still trauma about it."

This is the first time Sherman heard Penny told him that thing. Actually, it's the first time Penny became so opened up to him.

Sherman: "Yeah and I'm sorry for being such a dumb person."

Penny: "You don't have to apology and you're not dumb Sherman, you just... mis-acts."

Sherman: "Hehe... I don't get it."

Penny didn't believe that even this such situation, Sherman could still laugh. They all finally get down and have their breakfast.

To be continued

 **A.N: Finally, chapter 3 is done. Sorry for long delay. I got busy with school activities and homeworks, but finally I managed to write this chapter. Please favourite/follow/review if you can, see you again in chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mending Their Bond**

 **A.N: Hello everyone, sorry for another long delay. This time I'm going to give you a double update for the story. This is going to be the first chapter of the double update. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: A New Beginning

Finally after a long wait, Monday finally came. It's almost a week after the "Time Travel Incident". Sherman is very excited on the way to school. There are a lot of things that already happened. From the least thing, until something that changes his relation to Penny. Sherman finally reached the school and waved good bye to Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: "Sherman, wait!"

Sherman: "Yes, Mr. Peabody?"

Mr. Peabody: "I... I... I love you, Sherman."

It's kind of weird for Mr. Peabody. For 7 years takes care of Sherman, this is the first time he's being so honest and to the point for that thing.

Sherman: "I have a deep regard for you as well, Mr. Peabody."

Sherman then runs straight to him and hugged his dad. Mr. Peabody try not to wiggle his tail, but he just couldn't hold it. Then, Penny came into the view and saw them.

Penny: "Hey, Mr. Peabody. Hey, Sherman."

Sherman: "Wait up!"

Mr. Peabody watched as his son enter his new life with a new companion. He then left the school to attend a delayed meeting because of the incident.

Meanwhile, when Sherman and Penny entered the school building, everyone looked at them curiously and confusedly. I mean how is it possible that you turn into close friends from arch enemies in only a few days. They entered the class together, but they didn't realised that a big surprise wait for them. Within a few seconds, their friends suddenly throw flower petals to them, and the Wedding March played and echoing through the hall and everyone screamed.

Everyone: "Happy wedding day."

Sherman and Penny was quite enough surprise by this situation. Their friends, Jill, Abby, Mason and Carl come and explain everything to them.

Sherman: "Wait, isn't this a very early age to married?"

Mason: "I know but it became a surprise for you two so everyone would admit your relation as we didn't get a sight of your bond change as me and Carl's."

Penny: "But how did you know that our bond finally changed?"

Carl: "Of course we know that sooner or later you will get to each other."

Jill: "Don't you remember that Penny hugs you in front of the whole New York?"

Sherman: "Yeah. Then?"

Carl: "We should know if that was for real that two have mending your bond. Now Sherman you have to kiss Penny."

Sherman: "What? No."

He blushes madly as he heard the weird command. He had to kiss his now girlfriend in front of his friends. He became silent for a moment, and then he seemed to agree of it. He now faced Penny, not knowing what to do, while everyone shout "kiss" loudly.

Sherman: "Fine."

Everyone: "Yay."

Sherman: "But, it will be held until the recess time."

Everyone: "Oh..."

Mason: "I'm going to hold your words. Waiting for the recess time."

Penny then dragged Sherman to the back of the school. She seems need to have a private talk with him.

Penny: "What have you done?"

Sherman: "I'm just doing what I have to do."

Penny: "Do you mean by dragging us the love pressure?"

Sherman: "What? No."

Penny: "Then why did you agree that we will kiss in the recess time."

Sherman: "We should share our love expirience. Mason, Carl, Jill and Abby already shared their love expirience, then we should too."

Penny: "But not like this. I mean, in front of the whole class?"

Sherman: "Relax, it's not that I would kill you."

Penny: "Whatever."

Then, they walk again back into their class.

To be continued

 **A.N: Okay, sorry for take a long time. Finally the chapter 4 is done. Sorry if it's too short. But as I said, I will give a double update. So let's hop on to the chapter 5. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mending Their Bond**

 **A.N: Hello, back again to the story. This is the second part of the double update. As this is in the double update, this chapter is related to the last chapter. This chapter maybe contains some romance, so leave if you don't like that sort of thing.**

Chapter 5: A Historical Kiss

Sherman and Penny finally back into the class. Their friends finally looked at them with a hopeful look, which make them feel a little guilty.

Mason: "So...?"

Sherman and Penny looked at each other, then finally looked back at the whole students.

Sherman: "Fine, in the recess time."

Everyone: "Yes...!"

Mason: "In the recess time."

Carl: "We'll be waiting for that."

Sherman and Penny then sit, next to each other, as the other students didn't leave any other table.

The next hours went by usually, nothing seems to be quite unusual or diffrent. History and Mathematics class went by as the bell rings, and the clock shows twelve o' clock, which means it's already recess time. The teacher already left, but there's no students left as they're waiting for Sherman and Penny to kiss each other. Sherman and Penny courage themselves, and then stand up and went to the front of the class. They faced the whole students who stared at them and didn't even blink for even a quarter second.

Sherman: "Are you ready?"

Penny: "I think so."

Then, they lean their face and close their lips meet in the middle and they kissed for about 10 second, but that feel like eternity. Everyone cheered happily and shout wildly as they broke apart. Then, evrything went back to the normal state, everyone then run into the canteen. Sherman and Penny finally reached the canteen and sat each other eating their lunch with Mason, Carl, Jill and Abby.

Mason: "Okay, Sherman, that was amazing!"

Sherman: "You don't have to mention that! Anyway you're the one who told me to do it."

Mason: "What? Me? They're also involved."

Sherman: "I mean you, all of you!"

Carl: "Well, that's worth with it. You should've tell about your love expirience."

Penny: "Well, then what's with the petals?"

Jill: "That's only surprise for all of you."

Sherman: "So this is all a surprise?"

Jill: "Yeah, Abby designed it for you."

Abby: "For your love-relation anniversary."

Penny: Is that really necessary?"

Abby: "I don't know. Maybe because you're a very special couple among all of us."

Sherman: "Why?"

Jill, Abby, Mason, Carl: "We don't know."

Sherman and Penny: "Haha... I don't get it."

To be continued

 **A.N: Okay, this is the last double update I could give, but I'll give you all another chapter soon. Also I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit short. This ends like a story ending, but believe me this story won't end until Sherman and Penny's first date. When it'll be? You'll know it soon. See you later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mending Their Bond**

 **A.N: Sorry for a long update, again. I'm quite busy for the week, but finally I managed some time to write this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: It's A Piece Of Pie

Sherman sits on a chair in the dining room. He had no idea of what is happening a few hours ago. He had just finished eating a slice of pie in the fridge while thinking of it. He had kissed Penny, twice if he count in the sleepover. He kept thinking of it until he heard the elevator bell dinged, which means Mr. Peabody got back from the meeting. Sherman straightly hid his worried face and act like he usually did.

Sherman: "Oh, Mr. Peabody, you've come back? So fast."

Mr. Peabody: "Well, yeah. Have you eaten the pie?"

Sherman: "Yeah."

Mr. Peabody: "I thought you're going to save it."

Sherman: "Save it for when? I think it's the right time to eat it."

Mr. Peabody: "Not for when, Sherman, but for who."

Sherman: "For who? I don't get it."

Sherman thinks of who is this person that Mr. Peabody mentioned, until he remembered someone.

Sherman: "Oh... you mean Penny?"

Mr. Peabody: "Yeah."

Sherman: "But I save another piece. One for me, one for you, and one for Penny."

Mr. Peabody: "I'm not going to eat it, one piece is for you, and two pieces left is for your...(raising an eyebrow)"

Sherman: "Hmm... what?! How did you know?"

Mr. Peabody: "Just guessing."

Sherman: "Please, Mr. Peabody, please don't tell her, it's going to be a surprise."

Mr. Peabody: "Your secret is safe."

After covering his face because of being ashamed, he went to his bedroom as he's not yet changing his clothes.

After he got his casual white T-shirt and black pants on, he didn't know what to do, so he decided to call Penny. He took his phone and enter Penny's number. He waited for her to pick it up.

Penny: "Hello."

Sherman: "Hello, Penny."

Penny: "Oh, Sherman, it's not usual you called in this situation."

Sherman: "It's... nothing. I just don't know what to do now."

Penny: "Me too."

They stop for a while to think what should they do now. Then, Sherman had an idea.

Sherman: "Oh! Do you want to come to my house? To have some pie that I've made?"

Penny: "Let me think... (thinking for a while) Okay then."

Sherman: " _Yes._ See you, then."

Penny: "Okay, bye."

Sherman: "Bye."

They both then hung up their phone. Mr. Peabody who accidently heard some words from their conversation, decided to ask about what is happening. He then opened the door, which makes Sherman surprised a bit.

Mr. Peabody: "Sherman, who is that? Is it Penny?"

Sherman: "Yeah, why?"

Mr. Peabody: " _I knew it._ So... do you ask her to come? To eat the pie that you have made?"

Sherman: "Yes. _Wait a minute, how did he know all those thing? Did he purpousely trying to listen?_ "

There's silence filled the room for a while. Then Mr. Peabody decided to put the topic again.

Mr. Peabody: "So, how are you and Penny?"

Sherman: "Oh, we're doing great."

Mr. Peabody: "Is there any development that I should know?"

Sherman: "I don't think so."

Mr. Peabody: "Oh, okay. When were you going to date?"

Sherman's eyes widened just by hearing what his dad said.

Sherman: "WHAT?!"

Mr. Peabody: "Yes, I think it's the right time to ask her out."

Sherman: "But, she's so special and I don't know where our first date will be. I don't want the first date to be just... usual, I want it to be special."

Mr. Peabody: "Well, then. I'm ready whenever you have something on your mind."

Mr. Peabody finally went out from his son's room, leaving him thinking. While Sherman was thinking, he heard Mr. Peabody's voice from the living room.

Mr. Peabody: "Sherman! Penny's here."

Sherman: "I'm coming."

Sherman finally ran to the living room to meet Penny.

Sherman: "It's good to have you here, Penny."

Penny: "(chuckled) Thanks, Sherman. I can't wait to taste the pie that you've been talking."

Sherman: "Well then, come on."

Then, they finally left the living room and go to the kitchen. After they arrived at the kitchen, Sherman allows Penny to sit and pulled the chair for her. After Penny sits, Sherman takes two plates of milk pie from the fridge. Sherman finally sat and eat up the pie, while Penny is just staring at her plate of pie.

Sherman: "Penny, why haven't you eat?"

Penny: "I don't think I'm going to like it."

Sherman: "Why not?"

Penny: "I never tried this before. I didn't even like the appearance."

Sherman: "Well... you can add some fruits as decoration."

Penny: "What about the flavour?"

Sherman: "Just try, you won't regret it."

Penny gulped for once and the swallow a small piece of the pie. She was surprised at how delicious it. Her mind suddenly flows by the flavour of the pie.

Sherman: "So... I can conclued that you like it?"

Penny: "Well... it's quite delicious. But I think it's going to be better with some fruits."

Sherman: "You can take it from the fridge."

Penny: "Okay."

Penny then takes the fruit from the fridge. After that, Penny walks into the table with a basket of strawberry and a basket of blueberry.

They are all enjoyed their time by eating the milk pie and sharing some stories and reviews of all their live events.

To be continued

 **A.N: Finally I could finish this chapter. Sorry because there are not too much romance in this chapter, because I'm going to make it an easy friendship stories with only a slight romance for a few chapters forward. Don't worry the main romance will be in some of them, if I had a inspiration. Thank you, see you later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mending Their Bond**

 **A.N: Hello everyone. First of all I want to say happy new year 2016 to all of you, readers. So in this chapter there's going to be some major romance. This is going to be Mason and Abby's story. Like the previous chapter it happens straight after school. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7 - Park In Love

Mason went back home from school. He laughed to himself as he remembered the moment when Sherman and Penny kissed in front of them. He suddenly remembered the time he saved Abby from being kidnapped. He keep thinking about how sweet it is when they had their first kiss. He feel his phone vibrating, which means someone sent him something.

Mason: "Oh Carl send me a photo."

He opened it and he really surprised to see that it was Sherman and Penny kissed picture this morning. Then Carl send him a message.

Carl = _Could you edit this picture and also print it and frame it?_

Mason = _Okay, bro. Bye._

Carl = _Bye._

Mason really knows about editing pictures as he learn it from his father. He was just about to turn back when surprisingly he crashed into someone.

Mason: "Abby? Oh I'm so sorry!"

Abby: "Mason? That's okay."

Mason helped Abby picked up her book that was fallen from her hand. She was panting heavily.

Mason: "What's with the rush?"

Abby: "Well do you know Mr. Perkins' dog, Walfred?"

Mason: "Yes."

Abby: "A bully threw rock on his head and the dog thought that I'm the one who did it, so the dog chased me. Luckily the dog didn't chase me until here. I fall on the road because of that. Luckily it was red light that time."

Mason: "Who is this bully?"

Abby: "I think it's Jonathan, the third grader bully."

Mason: "One more time he make a mess with my friends, he will regret it!"

Abby: "Wow... you're so brave!"

Mason: "Really?! I didn't even know what to do for revenge."

Abby: " _Oh, great._ "

Mason: "Anyway do you want to have a sit in the park?"

Abby: "Okay, but you only have 15 minutes."

Mason: "It's enough, come on!"

He dragged Abby along the way to Central Park. They then took a seat on one empty bench. Mason then open his mouth to speak.

Mason: "Well Carl just send the picture of Sherman and Penny kissing."

Abby: "So...?"

Mason: "Maybe we should have our own as well."

Abby: "It's a great idea."

Mason pulled out his phone and turned on the camera. They leaned their face each other and their lips met in the middle. Right at the time, the camera shot and took their selfie. They seperate together to gain some fresh air.

Mason: "Well that's not going to lose."

Abby: "Yes, yes it is."

Mason: "I think we should combine it with Sherman and Penny's and maybe also Carl and Jill's."

Abby: "But there's no Carl and Jill's."

Mason: "It's just about time."

Abby looked at her watch and it's already 3.30 p.m., which means it's time for her to get home.

Abby: "It's already late, I have to go home now."

Mason: "Do you want me to accompany you?"

Abby: "Yes, and I'm still trauma about the incident."

Mason: "Okay then."

They all went home, hand by hand through the streets of NY. After 15 minutes walking, they all arrived at Abby's house. When Abby get to her front porch, he insist Mason to wait.

Abby: "Oh wait a minute, I'll be right back."

Mason: "Okay."

She gets into her house. He never got to see her house before, so he was very amazed at the first time. She has a beautiful garden, with a fountain on the center. She has a beautiful green fence, and the wall on her house painted with sky blue. Not done he wandered around her garden, Abby came out with a piece of paper.

Abby: "Here, don't open it until you reached your house!"

Mason: "Okay."

Abby: "Well, bye then."

Mason: "Okay bye."

Mason continued his walk to his own house. When he reached his front door, he opened the paper and he saw numbers which was Abby's phone number. He was so happy that they could finally can text and called each other. He keeps it between pages on his book and entered his house.

To be continued

 **A.N: Okay so it's the end of this chapter. It's only about Mason and Abby, but no Sherman and Penny. Sherman and Penny will be (maybe) in anytime soon. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mending Their Bond**

 **A.N: Do you still know when Mason said he will make an avenge when Jonathan messed with them one more time? Well, this is when he'll make an avenge for it. Enjoy!**

 **P.S: Some details and story views changed.**

Chapter 8 - Make An Avenge (Part 1)

Sherman is on his way to school. Mr. Peabody is being busy with his job, so he has to go to school by himself. As he goes on foot, he has to go a bit earlier. On his way, he stopped by a flower shop to buy a nice rose for his love interest.

Sherman: " _Penny surely will love it._ "

He slipped a note between the plastic wrap and put it in his bag, to not get any attention on it.

He continued his way to school as he skipped happily. As he reached the front gate, he entered the massive building and saw a lot of people doing their own things. He approached Penny's locker and pulled out the rose from his backpack. Suddenly something not good approached him, and it's Jonathan.

Jonathan: "Hey, kid. For whom is that rose."

Sherman: "Uh... for my girlfriend?"

Jonathan: "May I take a look on it?"

Sherman: "Well, okay."

He takes the flower from Sherman's hand and suddenly dashes away. He suddenly got surprised and yelled to him.

Sherman: "HEY, GET BACK HERE."

He chased him through the whole school, but sadly he lost him.

Sherman: "Where is that boy?"

He looked through some places, but he didn't found him. Finally he walked back into class in frustration. Suddenly Mason showed up in front of him.

Mason: "Hey man, what's up?"

Sherman: "Uh... that boy ruins everything."

Mason: "Which boy?"

Sherman: "THAT BOY, Jonathan!"

Mason: "That's it. This ends now!"

Sherman: "What ends now?"

Carl: "Well, he decided to make an avenge for him for what've he done to Abby."

Sherman: "Is that true?"

Mason: "YES, it's true!"

Both of them wonder how is he going to do it. I mean they're still in the first grade and Jonathan is in the third grade.

Carl: "Wait Mason, how are you going to do that?"

Mason: "That's what I didn't think."

Suddenly, an idea popped up in Sherman's head.

Sherman: "Maybe we should asked one of his friend to collect some secret information."

Carl: "Good idea Sherman. Let's go to his class."

Without any other word, Carl led them to Jonathan's class. When they got near his class, they heard something they didn't expect.

Jonathan: "Oh really, that's for you."

Girl: "Really? I didn't believe it. You never been like this."

The three saw about what happened. They were very surprised to see that Jonathan holding the rose he took from Sherman and meant to give it to a girl that they assumed to be his girlfriend, judging by the way he acts. Suddenly a third grader come to them.

Boy: "What are you juniors doing here?"

Sherman: "Oh... uh... that's a good question. Well..."

Boy: "What? About that?"

Carl: "Yeah. How did you know?"

Boy: "Oh, how rude am I? I didn't introduce myself. Well, I'm Jared, one of Jonathan's classmates."

Carl: "Uh... we want to ask you something. Do you know one or two things about Jonathan?"

Jared: "Well, that girl is Jonathan's girlfriend, Pevilla. She awed at Jonathan on their first sight, but she didn't like his bullying act, so she wanted broke up with him."

Sherman: "I know how to make her broke up with him."

Sherman and the others tell about their plan to Jared and insist him not to tell Jonathan about this. Jared was so excited about the plan.

Sherman: "So do you get what I mean here?"

Jared: "Yeah, I'm going to tell Pevilla about this."

Carl: "And don't let him know about this or else it's going to be failed."

Jared: "(Zips his mouth) I'm going to tell Pevilla about this."

Mason: "Okay, good."

The trio went back to their class and they were lucky as the bell rings just as they take a seat.

While then, Jared tell Pevilla, Jonathan's girlfriend, about what was the trio planning to.

Pevilla: "Hold on a second. You mean to tell me that they are going to break me up with Jonathan?"

Jared: "Yeah, anyway that jerk has made a lot of trouble. That flower that Jonathan gave you belongs to one of them."

Pevilla: "Well, he'll broke up with me. When will it be?"

Jared: "Tomorrow, lunch time."

Pevilla: "Okay."

Not angry even a bit, she did agree with the plan. She was very happy that long time she wanted to broke up with him after 1½ year, and finally the day that she'd been waiting for long come. It'll be a great day for her.

To Be Continued

 **A.N: Sorry for this to take a long time. I've been quite busy cause this is my last semester in Junior High School and my final exam is just a few months. See you for the revenge. [Evil Laugh]**


	9. Chapter 9

**MENDING THEIR BOND**

 **A.N: Sorry if the story updated a bit slower, the final exam is only months so there are a lot of things that I must done. So now in this chapter Sherman and friends are going to do an avenge for Jonathan with some supports from Jared and Pevilla. How will the revenge be? Let's find out.**

Chapter 9 - Make An Avenge (Part 2)

The day that had been waiting for finally come. It is the day that Pevilla will broke up with Jonathan, which the "broke up" ceremony had been prepared by Sherman.

Everything at school went as usual as it always be, nothing so special. Sherman and his friends only need to wait until recess time. Mason waited impatiently for the recess time. Less people know about what they are up to, so it's going to be surprise. The girls, was so eager to know what are they up to.

Jill: "Hey, Penny, do you think that the boys is up to something?"

Penny: "Something? Why do you think so?"

Jill: "They seemed strange recently, it could be possible that they hid something."

Abby: "Jill's right."

Penny: "If that's so, what would they hide?"

Jill: "I don't know, maybe it's something big, or only something stupid that is worthless for us to know."

The time that had been waited finally come. The bell rings which means it's recess time. All students rushed up to the canteen. Sherman, Mason and Carl are going to do final check before the show. Jared is distracting Jonathan as an order from Sherman. To help the show to become better, they make sure that everything seems going usual so Jonathan wouldn't be suspicious.

The final check is done, and now everyone get to their own position. Jared should be here in any minute with Jonathan.

5 minutes later, Jared went into the canteen with Jonathan. The show finally began. Jared straightly went to the best spot to watch the show.

Pevilla: "Oh good, Jonathan, you finally come. How long do you expect me to wait?"

Jonathan: "Well, I'm sorry, someone hid my lunchbox."

Pevilla: "That is really an irrelevant reason!"

Jonathan finally sat down near Pevilla. They have lunch together. For some few minutes, everything seems going normal. Then, she finally discussed about the rose. Sherman purposely asked so that Pevilla didn't throw the note from the rose so it could work.

Pevilla: "Well... anyway, I really like the rose that you gave me!"

Jonathan: "Thank you (blushed)."

Pevilla: "Anyway, where did you get it?"

Jonathan was half-hearted right now. Pevilla couldn't know that he stole it, or else she'll broke up with him, so he had to come out with an answer.

Jonathan: "Well I went to the closest flower shop as I thought that I would be great to get you something."

Pevilla: "Well that's strange because you rarely do that. You usually only do that on special occasion, and you know that I like tulip or marigold, why you brought rose?"

Jonathan: "Oh, I just look at the beautiful rose from the window and thought that you might like it."

Pevilla: "Then why don't you get me marigold? Something's wrong, tell me!"

Thing's getting tenseful here as a big argue started to rise between them, and all students started looking at this moment which doesn't happen everyday.

Jonathan: "No, nothing's wrong."

Pevilla: "No, something's wrong, if not then why there is a note in here that surely doesn't written my name?"

She pulled out the note from the rose that written "To Beloved Penny" with a heart on it.

Pevilla: "And that's not even your handwriting. Don't you know my name yet? I am Pevilla Madison Carrestruella Frayden Mouyuers! Now tell me everything!"

Jonathan: "Uh..."

Pevilla: "TELL ME!"

Pevilla then grabbed a fork from her table and put a leg on Jonathan's neck while pointing the fork. One thing about Pevilla is she's surely fierce.

Pevilla: "Tell me!"

Jonathan: "Well okay I took it from a boy who is attend to gave it to his girlfriend."

Pevilla: "You did it again!"

Jonathan: "Does appreciating you an exception?"

Pevilla: "No!"

This time, she's surely mad. She grabbed a carton of milk and pour it onto Jonathan's head. He was lucky that it's not warm milk. She then pulled off the ring that he'd given her on their 1st anniversary and threw it to Jonathan whose now laying on the floor covered with milk.

Pevilla: "And you may take that, you might need it more than me."

Jonathan then grabbed the ring that he'd buy for $ 1,000. All other students are now laughed at him. Pevilla then walked away from him, but he turned around for a second.

Pevilla: "Oh, I forgot..."

She then threw the fork which stabbed perfectly on the wood table. Everyone applaued at that. She then turned around and finally walk away.

Pevilla: "Good afternoon."

She finally left. Sherman and his friend's plan worked. They can make an avenge for him and Pevilla finally broke up with him.

Sherman: "That boy should've got a lesson now!"

Jared: "I think he surely did. I'll take Pevilla's lunch box."

The girls started to asked about what happened here cause everything seems so detailed for them.

Penny: "What happened here?"

Sherman: "Well, that girl, Pevilla, wanted to broke up with Jonathan. So we decided to arrange a Broke Up Ceremony for her. Also Mason wanted to make an avange for what he'd done to Abby."

Jill: "That's worth with it. He'd made a lot of trouble."

Abby: "I agree with you!"

Jared then took the rose which is supposed belong to Sherman.

Jared: "Sherman, I think this belongs to you."

Penny: "Whose that for?"

Sherman: "It's for you, Penny."

Sherman started to blush at the most climax. Then recieved a big hug from Penny. Everyone's attention started to get on them.

Penny: "Thank you Sherman."

Sherman: "You're welcome."

~To Be Continued~

 **A.N: So you finally know about this chapter. Now you've known how Jonathan and Pevilla broke up. Also thanks for the favourite and follow, I will continue this story soon as for the next chapter we're going to begin a new topic. See you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**MENDING THEIR BOND**

 **A.N: Hello everyone, sorry this takes a little long. It's quite hard to think the idea of this chapter. Also this event happened a week after the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 10 - Projectal Paradoxia (Part 1)

After all the humiliating broke up ceremony, Pevilla felt really calm that she finally broke up with Jonathan. And guess whose her boyfriend now... Jared. And of course everything might be back to normal, well for once because guess what happen today...

The lessons over and the bell rang, which means it's time to go home. Now they all packed their stuffs and ready to go home. As everyone packed their stuffs, Carl heard something from the hall.

Lady: "Come on, quickly! I want this place clean before night."

Servant 1: "Yes, my lady."

He payed attention about what was the woman with the blue dress wearing an umbrella doing, and who is the man behind him.

Carl: " _Who is she? What is she doing here? I've never seen her before._ "

But before he finished his thoughts, someone passed by and brought a chest, a quite heavy chest. Then he heard the lady's sound again.

Lady: "Why are you so slow? Don't tell me you fell my precious antiques again."

Servant 2: No, my lady. This just very heavy."

The man who passed then talk to Carl for a while. He stared at him with confusions. He wore a nice jacket, but there's some dirt on it.

Servant 2: " Don't bother her, he got a bad skin case again."

He then got away again. Carl then told this to the others. He was also wondering what is going on.

Carl: "Hey guys, do you know anything about guest visit today?"

Mason: "No. I think there'll no guest visit for today."

Carl: "Is there a new teacher here?"

Sherman: "I don't think so. Why?"

Carl: "Well someone just passed by here. She looks like she's a princess."

Penny: "How could a princess even come here?"

Jill: "Something's definitely wrong."

They decided to go out to see what happens and they're quite surprise that the whole town changed. It is not the New York they know. The city turned into a jungle with so much antiques in it.

Carl: "What is happening?!"

Mason: "Where are we?"

Sherman: "I think this is still New York, but it's quite changed."

Penny: "But how could this happen?"

So many buildings were replaced by trees and temples. A lot of person surprised because of this, including Jared and Pevilla.

Jared: "What's going... on?"

Sherman: "The whole New York suddenly turned into a kind of mystical ancient jungle."

Penny: "I wonder what might cause this."

Sherman: "Maybe Mr. Peabody knew how to fix this."

Pevilla: "Peabody? You mean like the famous Peabody?"

Sherman: "Yeah, we can see what might cause this. Let's go to my house."

Jared: "Okay."

It was quite a long walk as all those things which cause a "Project Paradox" in New York City. They were surprised as unknown people passed one by one.

Mason: "Everything's beyond reality."

Carl: "Yeah, I can see some porters bringing tents and some of the buildings turned into a mystical temple."

As they walk through the "jungle", Jared accidently stepped on a trap.

Jared: "What's that?"

They all looked backward and saw a huge stone rolling to them.

Sherman: "IT'S A TRAP, RUN!"

Everyone run for a quite long time, until then they reached the end of the jungle.

Jill: "That's the end."

Everyone finally relieved as they finally get out from that forest, but what they didn't know is that they venture to a place, which might be the picture of Earth where dinosaurs live.

Jared: "What in the world is happening?"

Mason: "I think we got into the dinosaur zone."

Sherman: "It's really a project paradox."

Pevilla: "What is project paradox?"

Sherman: "Well... project paradox is a situation where there is something wrong with the time line, causing a break in the space-time continuum. That two things from diffrent zone meet in a time zone."

Pevilla: "Which means...?"

Sherman: "Everyone from every time zone could meet. So don't be surprised when you see an Egyptian ride a Stegosaur."

Just after he said that, an Egyptian man riding a Stegosaur passed by them. Pevilla's eyes just got wide open.

Pevilla: "Unbelieveable."

Carl: "Let's just get to your house."

Sherman: "Okay."

Finally after a long walk, they reached the Peabody's Industries which not so modern Peabody's Industries as some of it's part covered with ice.

Abby: "I felt cold right now."

Mason: "Let's just get in."

As the got in, they were surprised as the building become really messy, but luckily the mess is not quite hard. Then they get to the elevator, but the elevator didn't work.

Sherman: "Oh, great. It didn't work."

Mason: "It seems like we're going with the stairs."

Carl: "Wait! Sherman, don't you have a back up power supply?"

Sherman: "Yes, there is, but it is on the 16th floor. We can active it and continue using the elevator."

Jared: "Okay, then, let's go."

Then they went up to floor 16. It's sure a hard way getting there with all the mess. They sometimes got stuck on the vine plus Carl that used wheelcair makes it quite hard.

 **~35 Minutes Later~**

A long stair walking finally over. They finally reached the 16th floor, which is filled with treasure chests, golds, idols and skulls like what they saw in the mystic jungle.

Sherman: "The power generator shouldn't be far."

They passed some of those antique stuffs. When they passed through it, Penny accidently fell one of the skulls, which caused it to be broken. Then they feel the ground shaking, thunders rumbling and someone showed from the shadow.

Person: "How dare you touch my antiques?"

Jill: "Wh... wh... whose that?"

Person: "That is none of your business. Now I asked you again, how dare you touch my antiques?"

Sherman: "Why are you here?"

Person: "Why am I here? (Laughs) Well... why am I here? This is my house?"

Sherman: "Well it's not your house, you dont have the right to be here."

Person: "Well... you're the one whe don't have the right to be here."

Mason: "Who are you actually?"

Person: "Okay if you said so... (Swings closer to them) I am Projectal Paradoxia!"

~To Be Continued~

 **A.N: Well so this part might be a big timeline adventure. So Projectal Paradoxia is the name of the enemy and the meaning is... you know it, project paradox. Now the question is who is this Projectal Paradoxia? What is his plan? You'll have to wait for the next chapter. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
